


Marin Dupain-Cheng: Source of Gay Panic for All

by Alien_Slushie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Male Character, Genderbent Marinette Duapin-Cheng, Gym class, M/M, Male Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marin Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a mother hen, Not Beta Read, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tags will change/be added as needed, genderbent lila rossi, lilanette, so is Marin, tiny lila salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Slushie/pseuds/Alien_Slushie
Summary: One shots with male mari and gayness(maybe one or two straightness but probs not) because...there isn't enough. I feel like the title explains it well enough.SLOW UPDATES
Relationships: Marin Dupain Cheng/Everyone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Warnings and Explanations(Please Read)

In the following works you will come in contact with, or have a chance of coming across: Lila Bashing, Alya Bashing, Adrien Bashing, Class Bashing, random gay ships, Genderbent Marinette, angst, fluff, hurt and comfort, me ignoring cannon, cussing, inappropriate jokes, and triggering material. 

I will supply a list of what each one shot contains before each story so you can decide if you want to read said story. If you think another warning should be added, please tell me so I can add it.

While I like constructive criticism, please do not be needlessly crewel, or scold me for having bashing simply because you do not like. As I stated before I will say before the one shot what will be in it, if there is something you don't like in it move to the next one. You ignoring my warnings is not my problem and I will not deal with hissy fits because you didn't heed my warning.

Most of these will be fluff, or comedy centered one shots(possibly two shots idk yet).

While I may accept requests at a later time, I am not currently accepting any. If you want a continuation of a chapter, you can ask for it, but I make no promises.

With all the stuffy stuff out of the way: please enjoy these one shots our dear Marin!

TABLE OF CONTENTS  
Chapter 1- Warnings and Explanations  
Chapter 2- It Started with Spandex(Lilanette)


	2. It Started with Spandex(Lilanette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains Genderbent!Lila Rossi, Teenagers, inappropriate language, jokes, and references, LilaxMarinette, a grain of Lila Salt but not a lot, author not knowing about French schools so they're having American gym class, gay panic, Aged up to 16, mentioned genderbent!adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lila Rossi>Lyle Rossi  
> Lyle Rossi is a 5'9" Italian 16 year old with tanned skin, and olive green eyes. Hes lean muscled, with straight, longish dark brown hair. Dresses in Gabriel bran dark jeans, brown boots, a simple black button up shirt, and an orange leather jacket, usually paired with the fake fox miraculous he tucks into his shirt.
> 
> Marinette>Marin  
> Marin Dupain-Cheng is a short 5'5" Asian-Italian 16 year old with bluebell colored eyes, and pale skin, that has soft freckeling over his cheeks, and shoulders. He's smol, but very strong, with tight lean muscles, and shoulder length raven-blue hair he keeps tied back in a loose hair tie. He wears slightly loose, pink jeans, white sneakers, a slack white and pink tee shirt, and a dark blue, and white short sleeved over coat, all designed by himself.

Lyle was somewhat peeved. He hated gym. He was a model, he couldn't run around with the ruffians in his class and get drenched in unappealing sweat as he pants like a dog, and tries to dodge some stupid hard, red, rubber ball. Normally he got out of gym class because the teacher was a gullible loser like everyone else, so a simple pout of "My knee injury is acting up.", or "I'm sorry sir, I twisted my wrist again.", and Lyle was sent off to the nurse's office to rest. He would either nap, or pretend to sleep and get on his phone. But no, their teacher had to get married, and be on his honeymoon, and the substitute had to have a few brain cells, making it impossible for him to lie his way out of the gymnasium.

 _'At least he have gym with the girls, which mean Adrienna.'_ Lyle huffed, finishing the action of pulling his loose gym shirt over his head, just in time to see Marin close his locker. A the snide comment disguised as friendly criticism died in his throat before it could properly form. Lyle could only gulp, and stare dumbly after Marin as the Asian-Italian walked out of the change room with a small sewing kit. "Wh-What was Marin wearing?!" He asked Kim, barely regaining his senses enough to fringe innocence. 

Kim blinked in confusion, before a light seemed to go off in his head. "Marin doesn't like the material of the school's gym uniforms, it gives him hives, so he got permission to wear spandex, or leggings as long as they aren't too short." A sly grin spread on the jock's lips. "See something you liked?" He teased.

Spluttering, Lyle closed his locker. "I was just surprised!" Oh he was surprised alright. He never would have guessed Marin, as short as he was, had legs like that. As it stood, the spandex was nothing special, just a simple dark gray pair with a pale pink swirling down the legs, they ended at his ankles and disappeared somewhere under the unflattering grey tee shirt that all they other boys were forced to wear, but they clung. They clung to every dip, every curve, every ripple of every muscle that made up Marin's legs, before curving a final time over his bum and disappearing under his shirt.

"Pfft." Kim snorted, and closed his locker. "Sure, whatever lets you sleep at night." With a rough pat on the shoulder, Kim let it go, and led the rest of the male portion of the class into the gym.

Sitting on the Gym floor surrounded by the girls was Marin, Alya was leaning against his back, and peering down into his lap. He had black cloth that looked like the female gym shorts in his hands, as well as his sewing kit. "Here you go Als, all fixed. Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse?"

"Nurse?" Lyle asked innocently.

"I'm fine." Alya grabbed the shorts with a shrug. "I was goofing off after dressing in and slipped. When I landed on my hip the shorts ripped." she waved off their concern. "It'll bruise at most. Marin is just being a mother hen." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Marin scrunched up his ~~cute~~ nose back at her. "I'm a babysitter. Its my job to worry and 'mother hen' over unruly chicklets." He jumped up. "I'll go put this back." He patted Alya's back and walked to the male change rooms.

A uncomfortable, familiar feeling twisted in Lyle's stomach as he watched the action, followed by a sliver of unnerve, and a heavy feeling lying over his shoulders. He shook it off, and decided to ignore it the best way he knew how. Turn it into a personal attack against Marin.

Just because he didn't target Marin all the time, like back when they were in Junior High, didn't mean he didn't still go after him occasionally.

Masking on his best worried face, he walked up to Nino, waving slightly at him. "Hey man." He greeted, getting an easy grin in return.

"You look worried. Whats wrong?" Nino raised a brow.

"Marin and Alya seem close." He shrugged. "It's just seems a little weird to me I guess."

"Oh~" Nino grinned. "Bro theres no need to worry." He slung an arm around Lyle's shoulders, and pulled him down so they were face to face. Lyle made a noise of confusion. "Your crush on Marin. No offense but it was kinda obvious! You don't have to worry about him crushing on Alya though, hes gay." 

"Wait...he likes guys, like exclusively?" The brunette's brain screeched to a halt, and didn't register the rest of what Nino said.

"Yeah. He came out when we were10, maybe 12, I don't remember." Nino shrugged with a smirk. "You know, I don't think he currently likes anyone. Just sayin."

With heated cheeks Lyle glared. "How come nobody told me?!"

"We've all known for a while, and it isn't like he really broadcasts it. Well, he wears pride merch sometimes, usually in June though.

"But you said that Marin was jealous of me when I first moved here!"

"Adrienna, and Alya are his best friends, and he only really got friends that year, he thought you were going to steal his friends. Thats what Alya said anyway."

Dazed, Lyle stated walking away, his mind desperately trying to digest the new information. "Watch out!" The warning came too late as Lyle bumped into something short but sturdy, and started to fall. _'So this is how I die. In a school gym while trying to process my thoughts on my rival.'_ He thought bitterly, freezing up when warm, strong arms wrapped around him and all weight seemed to leave him. Marin stood, middle of the gym, with Lyle now in his arms from where the two knocked into each other and Marin hastily grabbed him. In all honestly, it probably looked a funny sight given the height difference. Dark blue eyes stared down at Lyle, both concern, and an unimpressed air darkening them. _'Have his eyes always been so pretty?'_ The Italian couldn't help but wonder. Actually on closer look, Marin was pretty attractive. He had an elegant jaw line, and very soft looking pale skin-were those freckles? _'Cute.'_ And his lips, they had evidence of being bitten, turning them into a nice shade of red, probably from thinking, or anxiety, but it looked so nice. _'I kinda-'_ "Um Lyle, you okay?"

 _'Oh, right. Reality.'_ Lyle sighed, before remembering the predicament he was in and flailing. Startled, Marin dropped him. "Ow!" The brunette gasped, lading with his back pressed against the floor.

"I am so sorry! You startled me!" Marin scrambled, trying to help Lyle up.

The class watched on in amusement. Nino snickered, pushing Alya's hand, and phone, down without looking away from his friends. Marin helped Lyle to his feet, but had insisted he go to the nurse, so the small Asian-Italian was pulling Lyle out the door, worrying, and mother henning him like he did everyone else. "Max, I believe you owe me 20 euros."

"One more week!" Max groaned, forking over the money.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marin helped Lyle lay down on the cot in the nurse's office. "Shes not here right now, I'll go up front and see if shes there."

"Why are you helping me?" Lyle asked, pushing himself up onto his elbows to look at Marin. "You hate me."

"I don't hate you." The bluenett huffed, and sat down on a near by chair he pulled up. "You got hurt, so I helped you."

Lyle snorted in disbelief. "Sure."

"I don't." Marin glared at him. "I may have hated you when we were younger, but your lying has really mellowed out, and you stopped trying to make everyone hate me. Most of the time. You're not my favorite person, but I don't hate you."

Seeing the sincerity in his blue eyes, the Italian caved and laid back down. The nurse's office fell into awkward silence for a long stretch until Lyle broke it. "I don't completely hate you either." He grumbled. "You are still a doormat though, rainbow boy."

"You found out." Marin stiffened.

"Yeah." Lyle grinned slyly. "Disappointed you couldn't keep a secret from me?"

Marin physically flinched. "Its not like I actively kept it from you. We're not friends so I didn't tell you, and it was just common knowledge by the time you joined class. Honestly I thought Alya had told you already." He nipped at his bottom lip anxiously.

Lyle huffed. "Relax I'm not gonna mess with you about it." Marin visibly relaxed, and a stab of guilt poked into Lyle's side. "Can't exactly be Homophobic when you're Bisexual. So there, we both had a sexuality secret from eachother." The Italian stuck his tongue out childishly.

A started chuckle escaped Marin's mouth before he could stop. Soon he was doubled over in laughter, causing Lyle to bask in momentary pride. "You're so weird." He sighed heavily in amusment. "I should go find the nurse though."

Olive green eyes followed the short teen as he opened the door to exit the room. "We should talk more Dupain-Cheng." He said quickly.

Marin halted for a number of second, but didn't turn around as he answered. "Sure thing, Rossi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Know what I'm doing with my life 🙃


End file.
